Lil' L
by Jak-Daxter
Summary: The world of Gods and Godesses becomes boring after thousands of years, just watching heroes save the day. Two Demi-Gods decend to the lower world and meet their brother. Let the cheese roll!


J-D: Hiyo! This is my first Legend of Zelda fic and I hope it goes good. This is a one-shot.

Link: She does not own any characters, only the plotline of this fic and the thing about cheese (You'll find out later.) Oh yeah, I must give credit to…um…-looks at the script- Oh! Dragon of Zanarkand! J-D and DOZ were RPing when this fic came to be. Now, on with it!

Fierce: Cheese!!!!!!!

As all know, Fierce Deity was a warrior of the past, whom fought for Hyrule. He was a god (as his name states!) Dark Link, known as Link's shadowed reflection, was also a god. Fierce was the son of Din, Dark Link was the son of Naryu, and Farore had no son. She decided to use her sister's sons to create one.

"Boring, Zelda! Can't I leave the castle? Ganon's gone…" Link pouted. "No! The castle needs you, the captain of the knights, to protect it." She stated. "But I don't want to be captain of the knights! I'd rather be roaming the world and sleeping in the mud, a hero's life!" He said. (Not mine, this came from the cartoon.) "Well, you don't need to be sleeping in the mud!" She said. Link sat in the window of his room, staring out into the field.

At the forest temple, a white wolfos that appeared to be blind trotted over to a shadow. "You have returned, Fierce Deity." Dark Link said, coming out from the shadows. Fierce changed into his human form. "How did you know?" He asked. "Oh, with you, it's not too hard." DL chuckled. "Anyway, Lil' L is doing pretty good, but he appears a bit…bored." Fierce laughed. "Let's go see him." DL suggested.

As they walked, they saw Link trying to catch a fish in the moat around the market with his hands. "Darn, stupid fish!!" He yelled. The fish swam away. The two gods laughed at his misfortune. Link looked up. "What!?" He said, drawing his sword. "Whoa! Calm down!" DL said. "I'm not going to hurt you, DL here won't either." Fierce said. "But? How?!" Link said, backing up and removing the Fierce Deity Mask from its resting place. He looked at it and looked up. "Impossible!" He said, falling backwards into the water. They laughed and Fierce helped him out. "We are…your…well I guess you can say brothers." DL said. "How?" Link asked. "You were created by Farore, the goddess of courage, using our bodies and spirits. You are a god, as are we." Fierce explained.

Link was dumb-struck. Him a god? No way! He just stood there, unable to speak any further. Fierce grabbed Link's arm, "You're coming with us. We'll have a brother's day out!"

DL followed and they all went down to Lake Hylaia. "I still don't understand this all. Why was I sent to the mortal world?" Link asked as Fierce dragged him along. "Farore sent you down to be the hero and all. You don't know how much the goddesses argued before Grand ol' Grandpa God chose a hero for the world. You were chosen because he wanted a powerful and courageous man. Of course, he chose Courage's son." DL explained. "You're lucky!"

"Grand ol' Grandpa God?" Link asked, confused. "Y'know, the god of all gods. He created our _'moms' _so he is our _'grandfather.'_" Fierce continued.

The boys sat on the shore. "It's been ages, literally, since I've been here last." Fierce stared at the clear, calm water. "I never thought I'd be back. It's, kinda hard." He looked at the sky now. "I lost so much here. All my friends, when I lived among the mortals." His eyes were low now. "I never knew anything like that…would happen." Link said, staring at a Tektite. "It doesn't matter, right?" Fierce lay on his back, looking up.

"Y'know, Din always would tell me, _'We can always govern the laws of the world, if we think of it as, _dare I say it, _cheese. The world is like a giant cheese ball, and all the people are just pieces of that cheese ball. The sky was just air, and everything else was like a shelf, with other cheese balls down the shelf._ She described it that way to me when I was little. It helped me understand, everything that lives is linked to each other and we're really all just the same as the Earth and the worlds around us. Our world and dimension are just mirrors of the others, as they are to us." Fierce looked to Link to see if he understood.

"So, we are all the same, not matter how much we are different?" Link sat up. "Exactly" Fierce and DL said together.

"Everything is governed by the same laws and everything follows those laws. Nothing can change them, humans can only discover them. Originally, humans were supernal beings too, but they abused their powers and lost all their knowledge and powers. They forgot the laws and principles that the goddesses used, and know must work to know them." DL said.

"I brought that subject up, because with those laws of cheese, every piece of cheese taken, is replaced and comes again. I've been waiting for my friends' rebirths."

The boys sat and talked until dark. Link stood up. "Zelda will get worried if I don't return." He turned to go back to the castle. "Are you going back? Will you ever be back?" Link asked, his back to them. "Aww, will Lil' L miss us?" DL stood up. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Lil'L? That's what you're calling me?" Link looked back. "Yup, or would you rather baby brother?" DL grinned, noticeably. "No, stick to Lil'L." Link started off.

J-D: I hope you will enjoy this, and I hope my J&D fic goes well. My sister has been waiting for reviews on her fic that I posted: Tricky's New Adventure. Please R&R on the newest three if you can. See you later!


End file.
